


together

by sweetsindle



Series: Gifts/Requests!!! 💙💙💙 [14]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Aura and Mey are sent out by rat bastard man Sebastian to complete some errands!!!, Aurélie's nickname is 'Aura', Carriage Rides, F/F, Fluff, Shopping, They go on a date!!!!, sorry in advance for all the not-so-subtle sebastian bullying throughout the entire fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24708976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetsindle/pseuds/sweetsindle
Summary: ꜱᴇɴᴛ ᴏᴜᴛ ʙʏ ꜱᴇʙᴀꜱᴛɪᴀɴ ᴛᴏ ʀᴜɴ ꜱᴏᴍᴇ ᴇʀʀᴀɴᴅꜱ, ᴀᴜʀÉʟɪᴇ ɪꜱ (ᴛʜᴀɴᴋꜰᴜʟʟʏ) ᴀʟʟᴏᴡᴇᴅ ᴛᴏ ʙʀɪɴɢ ʜᴇʀ ɢɪʀʟꜰʀɪᴇɴᴅ, ᴍᴇʏ-ʀɪɴ, ᴀʟᴏɴɢ!
Relationships: Mey Rin/OC
Series: Gifts/Requests!!! 💙💙💙 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653784
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [apatheticAbsorption](https://archiveofourown.org/users/apatheticAbsorption/gifts).



> For Lexie! I LOVE YOU WITH ALL MY PERSON AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> Aurélie belongs to Lexie!

Warm green-blue eyes watched the sunset from afar, admiring it's rosy, golden, fairytale-esque beauty. 

That day had been hard, but it was good, nonetheless. Aurélie had spent the day with the love of her life, just like any other - only today, they were mostly alone, made to sent errands on behalf of that snarky bastard of a butler. 

* * *

When Sebastian had approached her early that morning, she had felt nothing but dread rise in her stomach. Just the sight of the man made her want to shudder - or run. Or both. She couldn't decide. 

As much as she wanted to slap him in the face, she didn't exactly favor getting destroyed (God, that man was terrifying - something was off about Sebastian, but what it was, she had no clue! - And for some reason...she was very...concerned for her Young Master...for purposes she didn't really know why either). 

After getting the news that he needed her to pick up from things from the Tailor's and from a few other places - usually, he'd take care of it himself, but he and Lord Phantomhive were now waist-deep in a brand-new case for the Queen - so he opted to ask her to complete the tasks for him. A break from daily duty sounded good! - Especially when he told her she could take Mey with her (she suspected it was because he didn't want any new tea sets broken, or the floor polished stark black with shoe shine mistaken for the wood polish, but hey! - She got to spend time with her girlfriend!) - she was immediately on board. 

The mousy-brown haired woman nodded, dropping into what could barely be considered a curtsy - only taking the time to twitch her skirts up just so, before running off in the direction of the Servant's Quarters, grinning broadly from ear to ear, eagerly to tell Mey the news. 

She rushed down several halls and down a couple of flights of stairs - almost directly running straight into Mey, who (thankfully) just but a stack of dishes away, safely in the china cabinet before getting accidentally tackled by her girlfriend. 

Lips connected as they landed on a heap on the floor - giggles erupting from the two lovebirds as they pulled away and helped each other up, before giving each other a quick hug. 

Aurélie waved Mey to follow her to their room, which she promptly did...giving her a perplexed look as the brown-haired maid pulled on her cloak and grabbed her purse, and pulled on her gloves. "Eh...Aura, what're ya, doin'? I thought we were meant ta clean the ballroom t' day wiv' the help o' some workmen comin' in ta' help us 'cause it would be too much for is without Sebastian's help...?" 

"We were going to do that. Yes, until the 'Rat Bastard Man' had a change of plans, and now he needs me to go and pick a few things up from Miss Hopkins," Aurélie said with a broad grin, taking out a slip of paper from her coat pocket and giving it to her girlfriend as proof.

Taking a look over the paper, Mey shrugged and nodded, before handing it back. "Uh...' Rat Bastard Man'...? Y'know he probably heard ya." she said, with a chuckle as Aurélie gave her a look.

"No way! He may have quite the hearing, but he's already out in the front with Master Ciel, about to leave! I doubt he can-"

"I suppose so...eh, he's real frightin' like, so I'm always kinda on edge. Anyways, why ya pullin' me er'? N' if I'm not doing that, what am I doin'?"

"That's what I came to talk to you about, my dear."

"What?"

"Sebastian said I could bring you with me because it would lighten the load a bit! What do you say?"

"Well, it's not th' way that I expected I'd spend my Thursday, but a day in yer company sounds amazin'!" 

Aurélie smiled and went to Mey's closet, pulling out her cloak and tossing it to her - and her girlfriend miraculously catching it. "Hey! You always drop it!"

"I do!" Mey said, clearly surprised at herself before breaking into a little grin and quickly slipping it on and buttoning it up and grabbing the pack that sat near the bed for when she went out - it was full of supplies. Supplies that may or may not be needed, but just in case of any kind of emergency, she always wanted to be ready! "Luck must be on my side today, yes it must!"

* * *

"Oh, my Goddd...how many stops do we have? It feels like we've been to a million shops, yes it has!"

"A million? My dear, you're overreacting. We've only been to five! Nina's to pick some clothes for the Master, a couple of bookshops for some new books for the library, the tea shop for some new teas, and other places! - That I forgot because I'm tired and woke up way too early today!" Aurélie joked as the two women walked up the stone steps to the next shop - a place that sold exotic fruits and the like from all over the world, a personal favorite of Sebastian's ever since he found it two months ago. 

Ever since then, dessert and tea time had been...interesting - in a good way, of course! As much as Aurélie wanted to push Sebastian down the stairs, she'd literally kill for his desserts - as everyone else in the staff would, she was sure. 

As she walked through the doors, Mey-Rin trailing close behind, she was greeted with the divine smell of fresh fruit, cakes, pastries, quiches, and vegetables of all kinds. The brown-haired maid smiled at her girlfriend before motioning her to come in, and they walked inside together. 

"What're we supposed ta get er'?"

"Everything on the list," Aurélie told her, showing her the slightly-crumpled piece of paper. "Can you get a few of these things while I talk to the cashier? After this, we can go to Hyde Park and have a picnic with the food we've brought for lunch, take a walk and then go to the rest of the stores before heading home!" 

" 'Course! Ah, I'm so excited, yes I am! I thought it would be another month until we were able ta' go on one! After all, we already used up a lotta free days previously!"

"I almost regret doing that, but at the same time..."

The two women looked at each other and grinned, before bursting into giggles. 

"That was a whole week to ourselves, yes it was! It was jus' as fun as the off days The Master giv's us an' we go ta' the beach or somethin', n' just as romantic as the books n' the library!"

"Wait...what?"

"Ohhh, that's right! Ya haven't been er' long enough ta' go on one of those!" Mey said, her mouth making an 'O' as she came to the realization. "No matter, though! It's gettin' colder, n' Thanksgivin' is comin' soon. Master Ciel likes to have campfires wiv' all of u, where we tell scary stories, play games, and eat all sorts of treats!"

"Thanksgiving...?"

"Bard was the one who told us 'bout it! He celebrates it back at home, and brought it up when it was comin' time for it everyone's first year at the manor! Sebastian and The Young Master seemed to be interested in it, so we celebrated! We didn't have the same foods that yer supposed ta' eat 'cause we found out about it late, but it was amazin'! I can't wait for this year's!"

"That sounds interesting! And tasty!"

"Oh, it is! - Now, go n' talk ta em'!" 

Mey pointed at the man behind the counter and snatched the list from Aurélie's expecting hands. "I'll get everything! And then we can go eat! I'm starvin'!"

"Oh, alright, alright! You don't have to snatch!" Aurélie said with a slight chuckle, shrugging her shoulders before going up to the man. Hopefully, this would be over soon, and they could get going. She hadn't eaten breakfast that day because she forgot with all the chores she had before Sebastian stopped her to do this. 

She smiled and waved at Mey as she ran off to collect everything. Soon. 

* * *

Finally finished with collecting everything from the last shop before lunch and dropping it all off at their carriage to be brought to the manor before they left

(it would be several more hours until they would go) Aurélie waved the carriage off just as it left, basket in arms as it started down the cobblestone street. 

She smiled brightly as she hurried down the path to the park, remembering the way she and Mey had gone into it and picked the spot where they were going to have their lunch. Aurélie practically skipped stone the stone walkway as she made her way to spot that she and Mey had decided they were going to spend their break - and almost dropped the basket she was carrying when she saw her love sitting on the grass, waiting for her.

The green-blue eyed woman practically tackled her poor, unexpected girlfriend and kissed her softly on the lips. When the two pulled away, they giggled, and Aurélie sat down, setting the basket down between them. 

"What's in it?"

"Sandwiches, fruit, water, and some dessert I stole from Sebastian!"

Mey turned to her, giving Aurélie a look of complete and utter disbelief, before her round spectacles slipped down her nose, causing her to push them back up. " 'Scuse me?! He's gonna kill you!"

"Eh. It's what he deserves." Aurélie said with a sneaky grin, starting to pull out the food. "He made you clean the entirety of the ballroom floor with a bloody toothbrush by yourself three weeks ago out of spite!"

"Well...I mean, I suppose that's true. But he's still gonna kill ya!"

"That may be true, but he made you lose sleep! You were there until four in the morning! I'm not going to let that go!"

"Aura, I promise it's ok! I probably deserved it, anyhow. You know how mighty clumsy I am! I probably broke somethin' of great importance...again." Mey said, with an awkward smile. 

Taking one of the sandwiches, Mey unwrapped it and took a bite, her eyebrows raising in surprise as she chewed. "Did ya make this?"

"How could you tell?"

"It's edible."

"HEY!" Aurélie laughed, giving Mey a playful smack on the back, almost making her choke.

"OW! Careful!"

"You just bullied me!"

"I didn't mean what I said in a bad way!"

"Then, in what way did you mean it? It sounded like it was better just because Bard didn't make it...and accidentally use three-week-old lettuce...Which was probably rotten."

Mey looked over, smiling as she chewed and shrugged. "How didja' know he does that?"

"Have you met him?"

"Yea. I've been workin' wiv' em' for like...dunno, almost four years? If I had a pound for every time he made a mistake like that, I'd be rich! I may be pretty bad, but he's like...A million times worse. He could give someone food poisoning!"

"Have you ever gotten food poisoning from him?"

She turned to her girlfriend and gave her a look, just before opening the package of fruit and popping a cut strawberry in her mouth. "I've worked wiv' em' for almost four years. Whaddya think?"

"Oooh...I'm sorry." Aurélie cringed slightly as she grabbed one of the glass bottles of water and poured herself some, taking a sip as she took some fruit from the container it was held in. "That must have been the worst!"

"Oh, ya know it is. But the last time was like, a year ago. So I'm all good."

"It still happened, though."

"Way ta' rub it in!"

* * *

"Aaaaaaaaaaand...we're done! This is the last package!"

"Ya mean it f'real this time?"

"What do you mean, 'do I mean it for real this time'?"

"You've been saying tha' fer the past hour."

Aurélie shrugged, tucking a baby blue package underneath her arm as the two started down the street and smiled innocently as Mey walked close behind, obviously way too exhausted to keep up properly. "Whaaaaaaat? Me? No, no - I think you have the wrong person!"

"Oh, shut up, you!" Mey yawned, lightly punching the brown-haired woman before her on the arm just as they made it to the stop they had agreed on with the carriage driver from earlier. 

Any moment now, he'd pull up, they'd load the last of the things that they had to get that day, and they would finally be off the manor where it would be dinner time...and then they could crash into bed and fall asleep...FINALLY. 

The older maid looked over to her side, noticing that the sun was setting...before seeing the beautiful colors that day's sunset left behind as it set, seemingly just behind the array of buildings surrounding them. She smiled to herself, seemingly lost in its beauty-

"Oi! Aura, it's comin' up! Let's go!" 

She turned to her girlfriend and nodded, looking in the direction of the carriage as it reached them. 


End file.
